


Lost souls

by Ducklingxkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They say the place is haunted,” the young man started while looking at the house with sparkles in his eyes. “They say if you listen closely, you can hear the man's screams. And if you go to the basement you can see his ghost.” His last words sent a chill down the other man's spine whose only desire was to go back home, and right now. "So, wanna check if it's true?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost souls

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot originally posted on LiveJournal for Halloween

“Is this one the last box?”

“Yes,” A blond-haired man answered while starting to unpack the said box. “Thanks God this move is finally over!”

“We did it. After all the troubles it gave to us, this house is finally ours.” The raven-haired said, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and took his lips for a slow and loving kiss.

This new house was their dream as it was all they ever wanted. It was big enough, had a garden in the back in which the raven-haired would spent many hours taking care of all the flowers he loved, and was located in a calm neighbourhood. It was also the best house for their family projects.

Aoi and Uruha knew each other for seven years now and were married for two years. Their meeting – according to Aoi himself – had been the cutest of all. That day, the raven-haired had been working in a flower shop which had opened recently, and was preparing an order for a customer when he'd heard the sound of the small bell above the shop door. Greeting his new customer, the first thing he saw was his golden locks framing his face, his rolled up sleeves to his elbows allowing Aoi to have a nice look on his arms, his curious eyes looking at each flower in the shop and his smile that widened his lips when he found the perfect bouquet. Aoi found him good-looking but remained indifferent and professional when the man came to the checkout. And when he took the bouquet in his hands, the raven hadn't been expecting the other man to never take his eyes off him, almost making the both of them blush. That day hadn't been the last day he could see that blond man in his shop, and after a few weeks Uruha found the courage to ask him out for dinner.

And here they were seven years later, married and in their new home.

Oh of course the road they had taken hadn't been easy! Both their family had disagreed from the start on their relationship, even though they were old enough to live on their own, even though they were mature enough to make the right decisions, they still wanted their consent. And it had worsened when they'd considered getting married. Aoi's family had been the worst, so much that the raven-haired almost cancelled the wedding ceremony. But they had overcome this hardship, for the best.

"I'll go take a shower, wanna join me?" Uruha said with a teasing smile.

"I know what this smile means, and no. The move tired me enough, I don't have the energy to satisfy your perverted desires anymore."

"But honeeeeeeyyyy!" The blond whined in his husband's neck, holding him tightly against him.

"I'll make diner, go take your shower you stinky pervert,"

"I love you too," He let out, smiling, and left the living room after having kissed one more time the raven-haired.

For their first evening in this freshly bought new home, they were too tired to make something more... spicy, much to Uruha's discontent. After having eaten a light meal, they'd spent a small part of the night watching a movie, before both falling asleep on the couch; Aoi snuggled against Uruha with one of the older man's arm around his hips.

* * *

A few weeks later, they were still living in utmost bliss even though they settled down to a little routine by now. Aoi was taking care of things at home the days when he came back home from work before Uruha, making dinner for his husband and himself, running a hot bath, and sometimes when he still had time he would spend long minutes in the garden among the red roses, the blue bellflowers and the purple peonies, until he would hear Uruha's voice in the entrance. And every now and then, Uruha would surprise him by picking him up at work and he would never come back home with empty hands. One day it would be a bouquet of Aoi's favourite flowers, another day it would be a beautifully wrapped box of chocolates. Even though they were together since so many years, little attentions like that always managed to make Aoi blush and love him like it still was the first day.

Until one day when their home sweet home became their nightmare.

At first it had only been slamming doors but they thought it was due to the wind, or even footsteps whereas there were only the both of them inside the house when they could hear these noises. At first both of them could hear and witness these acts, but one day it only happened when Uruha was at home. When the blond was in a room it could happened that he was seeing a shadow out of the corner of his eyes or hearing someone whispering. But he was alone, and those things couldn't be real, right? That's why Uruha blamed his tiredness and stress he was feeling from work to be the cause of all of that. But the man was wrong, oh so wrong.

Because even after the few days off he had had lately – letting him enough time to rest – he could still hear the whispers, still see the shadow when he was alone in the kitchen or in the bathroom in front of the mirror. The slamming doors were still making him jump and the more days were passing by, the more it was exhausting him mentally.

Aoi was concerned about his husband's condition, especially when night time was coming. He could feel him more tensed, more on guard, more scared than usual. On some nights he had to calm his shakings, calm his fears of falling asleep because Uruha was having nightmares almost every night these past days. But no matter how bad the night had been, the next morning Uruha would act as if nothing had happened. He would smile lovingly at Aoi, hug him in that way that was always making his raven lover feel so good in his arms, as if they were made only to hug him and no one else. The next morning, the blond man was wearing a mask and every time Aoi asked him a question about his condition, he would just shrug and assure him that he was fine. Aoi wasn't dumb, he was lying to him so that he would stop worrying.

Today the raven-haired had his day off. He used this excuse to ask Reita – Uruha's best friend – over the phone if he could come, that it was concerning Uruha.

"So you're telling me strange things are happening in your house?"

"It sounds crazy I know, but believe me it's true. I saw them too, but I don't know why now only him can see it, why it only happens to him." Aoi said, putting the cup of coffee he'd made for the other man in front of him.

“Did you call the estate agency to get some informations on the previous owners?”

“I did, and you know what they told me?” Aoi asked him and then continued with a perfect impersonation of the woman he had on the phone. “I'm sorry sir but your house isn't haunted. It's soon Halloween and you're new in the neighbourhood, some kids must be playing a prank on you.”

"Aoi," Reita said with concern in his voice. "Are you sure everything is all right between the both of you? Or at his work?"

"Of course it is! I mean... We're happy together, happy to have found this house," Aoi let his eyes wander in the room with a faint smile, remembering the scene that had happened this morning in this place. Uruha had been standing still in the middle of the kitchen, his eyes wide open, and wasn't answering when Aoi was calling him but only when he'd raised his voice, almost shouting in a pleading way. It hadn't been the first time Uruha was having blanks. "We've been looking for a house like that for so long... Why is it happening to us?"

"Hey, look at me," He gently ordered, taking both of Aoi's hands in his and stroked them with his thumbs. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. And don't forget that if you or Uruha need help, I'm here. Now dry your tears, you don't want Uruha to see you cry, do you?"

"Sorry..."

Reita stayed with him for a couple hours, and didn't forget to make sure Aoi was feeling better when he left him, telling him once again that he was here for them if they needed him.

It had done a lot of good to the raven-haired to speak about his worries to someone, and he truly hoped those things would end soon. It was hard enough to see his husband like that without knowing if his words or gestures were reassuring him enough. Aoi felt so useless in those moments when he couldn't bring him back to reality, when he couldn't make this fear in his eyes go away. And what would happen tonight? Was he going to hear him scream in his sleep or cry? Was he going to wake up and notice Uruha wasn't in their bed anymore, but in the garden staring into space and not notice his raven-haired lover by his side?

When Uruha came back home that day, his attitude towards his other half seemed to change completely, as if he was avoiding him or more precisely avoiding something that seemed to be behind the raven since Uruha was always looking at a point behind him with fright in his golden eyes. But nothing was there and the blond seemed to be the only one able to see that said thing. Aoi could at some moments of the evening see him keep his eyes tightly shut and shake his head lightly, whispering some words he couldn't understand. He had tried talking to him, but Uruha always told him that he was fine and that he shouldn't worry. He even looked peaceful and managed to give a few smiles to his younger lover when they went to bed.

But that night, nothing went well for Uruha. In the middle of the night he left the bed and stood in front of Aoi for hours without moving nor speaking nor blinking an eye. And before the sun could rise, he went back to bed next to the raven as silently as he'd got up. Of course the next morning the man had no memories of what he had done during the night. Moreover during the next few days, Uruha was having more and more blanks and he was fearing more and more what was happening in that house and to him. That's why he came back home one day with a movie camera, telling Aoi he was going to get some evidences that way and no one would call him insane. Aoi thought, hoped it would be a good idea. Maybe with that they would be able to put a name on what was going on, even though he refused to admit the house might be haunted.

* * *

Straddling on his lover's thighs Uruha was pinning him down on the bed. His lips were putting few butterfly kisses from his jaw to the crook of his neck where he sucked at the skin, leaving a beautiful mark which made the raven moan underneath him. And the raven let escaped more moans from his swollen lips when he felt Uruha's tongue sucking on one of his nipples, and his hand softly stroking his arousal through his pants.

Earlier that day, the blond wanted to make up for his behaviour, the way he was ignoring Aoi's concern, the way he was avoiding him, the harsh manner he was using to answer his questions and the fact that he was constantly lying to him about his condition. It wasn't his fault, the raven-haired man had said, and one thing led to another he was now squirming under his husband's palm and tongue.

" 'ruha... No more teasing..." Aoi let out with a husky voice, one of his legs caressing playfully Uruha's hip. He wanted to be touched, wanted to feel him inside of him but he knew the blond wouldn't grant his request when he noticed the smirk on his lips.

"Don't be so eager sweetie, we have all night," Uruha chuckled before lowering his head and kiss his belly.

He was about to unbuckle Aoi's pants when the closed door slammed violently against the wall, making the both of them startle. And Aoi immediately saw the change in his husband; his shaking hands, the lust in his eyes suddenly replaced by fear once again, and the way he was holding the cover between his hands, tightly, so tightly he could see his fingers becoming white.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I must have forgotten to close a window. I'll check."

"No! No... Please stay..."

"Don't worry love, nothing's here," Aoi told him and then kissed his lips hoping he was right. Even though deep down he knew it hadn't been the wind. "I'll be right back."

In the corridor he saw no opened window. Not a single one. However, the raven-haired still opened one and closed it believing Uruha would hear the noise and think it had indeed been the wind that had made the door slam. The man couldn't believe their oh-so-dreamt house would turn into one of their biggest nightmare, couldn't believe such a thing could even exist. Aoi swallowed back a sob and then hurried to go back to their bedroom, not wanting to leave the blond alone for any longer.

"I've forgotten a window, I'm sorry U– Honey please calm down, I'm here," Aoi dashed to the bed when he saw Uruha was rocking back and forth and closing his eyes tightly again. He must have been seeing things again.

Aoi kept him in his arms, whispering soothing words in his ear and trying as best as he could to reassure him. He could tell the other man was exhausted by all of this, he could see the Uruha who has always been so positive and smiling becoming another person, someone who was at the end of their rope. And it was scaring Aoi. The raven-haired was afraid he might lose him because of this house.

* * *

"Thanks for coming as soon as you could Rei," Aoi said while coming back into the kitchen, the movie camera in his hands.

"You're welcome but... isn't Uruha at home?"

"He's lying on the couch," Aoi answered, looking lost. "He's not feeling well since... Let me show you." The raven-haired turned on the camera and then gave it to the other man so that he could see what it had captured.

The camera had been placed on a piece of furniture just in front of their bed and the door. For a few minutes – hours on the video – Reita saw nothing special happen in their bedroom, only his two friends sleeping. But at 02:45 am he saw something move, the cover. It was removing itself from the bed and what surprised but at the same time made him feel uncomfortable was that it was only removing itself from Uruha's side. But that wasn't all. One hour later he saw a shadow near his blond friend and his face was all blurred, and just his face. Everything else had remained clear.

"Oh."

"And that's not the only video. On the previous one you can see Uruha slowly getting up from the bed and standing in front of the camera, head down for three hours without moving."

"Apart from that, did he do something? I mean, did he hurt you or... himself?"

"No he didn't," Aoi made a short break, then sighed deeply. "You know how sensitive he is when it comes to paranormal stuff and... I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should leave this place."

"And where are we going to go? We've just moved in some weeks ago, we can't leave now."

"I have a spare room, if it doesn't stop you're most welcome to stay. Promise me you will think about it."

"I will."

Some hours later, Aoi and Uruha were alone again.

Uruha was still lying on the couch, his knees between his arms and his eyes didn't left a single time the coffee table in front of him. He wasn't paying attention at what was happening around him, that's why he jumped when he felt Aoi's hand against his cheek.

"Excuse me I didn't want to scare you."

"Do you think I go mad?" The blond man asked after long minutes of silence, without looking at Aoi.

"No, you're sane love," He answered while caressing his hair. Uruha looked like a frightened child right now and it was Aoi's duty to take care of him. No matter what.

"I should be the one present for you, I should be the one drying your tears and relieving your fears. Not you..."

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

"Maybe you should leave that house and accept Reita's help."

"I'm not going to leave you alone in there! If I leave you come with me, do you hear me?"

"Maybe you should find someone better," Uruha kept talking while ignoring what Aoi was saying. "Marry them and start the family we can't have."

At these words Aoi made him look at him and softly stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't. For better or for worse, remember? We've been through so much, we're going to overcome this together. We still have so many dreams to realize and I still want to give you a family so don't you dare tell me these things now Uruha!"

"You deserve better than me... So much better..."

"We're going to overcome this 'ruha, don't worry," He whispered in his ear when he held him in his arms, Uruha's face hidden in the crook of his neck feeling his tears against his skin.

* * *

Screams woke up Aoi suddenly in the middle of the night. Endless screams, Uruha's endless screams coming from the bathroom. He was lying on the tiled floor with his hands on his ears and was screaming the same words again and again.

"Let go of me!! Let go of me!!"

But Aoi knew these words weren't for him. It had taken the raven-haired long minutes to stop his screams and when Uruha had finally calmed down, he couldn't help himself from violently shivering and shedding tears. The blond was in a state of shock and didn't want to let go of his lover, too scared that thing would attack him again if he stayed alone.

The raven-haired had had some difficulties to bring him back to their bedroom, but now he was asleep against him, his arms around his waist holding him tightly whereas Aoi's hands were stroking his golden locks and his lips kissing the top of his head from time to time. And as Uruha was finally asleep again, he let his tears run down his cheeks.

"Leave him alone... Whatever you are, leave him alone." Aoi whispered while rocking his husband between his arms.

The next morning, Uruha was once again lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with Aoi near him who was caressing his hair.

"Does your back still hurts you?"

No answer.

This morning when Uruha woke up, he'd complained about back pains and both his eyes and Aoi's reflected pure horror when they saw the bruise. A really big black-purple bruise with mark of teeth around the left kidney. Uruha remembered the pain he'd felt when that thing had bitten him, but he still couldn't understand why it was always after him.

After they'd discovered the bruise, Uruha hadn't been his usual self since then. He was paler than usual, didn't answer Aoi's questions and was only staring into space as if he was far away from the house. Since then, Uruha was just lying on the couch without getting up one time to drink or eat something.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Aoi said, kissing the side of his face. "Everything is going back to normal. We're leaving that place tomorrow." He then stood up from the couch telling him he'd go grab a glass of water for him.

Aoi didn't see the grin Uruha had on his lips, didn't hear the few words he said with a deeper and different voice, a non-human voice. "Don't worry, everything will be all right."

In the middle of the night, Aoi was awakened by loud bangs coming from downstairs and he started panicking when he saw Uruha was no longer in the bed. The raven-haired rushed to go downstairs while calling his husband's name as he was feeling fear seep more and more into his pores.

The loud sounds led him to the basement. He hoped Uruha was safe, he hoped he wasn't down there, he hoped the noises hadn't a paranormal origin. Aoi walked down the stairs, still calling for his husband and felt that his hands had become sweaty.

But the last thing Aoi saw was an eyeless Uruha with blood flowing from his orbits.

* * *

"So... Is it that house?" A young man asked slightly ill at ease.

"Yes," Another one answered looking at the said house with a smile on his lips and some sort of delight in his eyes.

"It looks creepy..."

“They say the place is haunted,” the young man started while looking at the house with sparkles in his eyes. “They say if you listen closely, you can hear the man's screams. And if you go to the basement you can see his ghost.” His last words sent a chill down the other man's spine whose only desire was to go back home, and right now. "So, wanna check if it's true?"

"I-I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to do something for Halloween so here we are!" He said, holding the other man by his waist and putting a kiss on his cheek. "Wanna know what happened in there?"

"Even if I say no you would anyway."

"Apparently, he assaulted his husband with a crowbar in the basement. There was blood everywhere, and not only blood if you catch my drift."

"What... happened to the other man?" He dared asking even though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Seeing his husband so mutilated drove him crazy. He killed himself with the same crowbar he'd used to kill him."

"I want to go home..."

"Yuu, do you trust me?"

"I do, but..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

Inside for some reason, Yuu found himself soon alone. His lover was nowhere to be seen and that fact started to freak him out. He called his name, once, twice, before hearing loud noises from what he thought to be the basement. The place was familiar to him, as if he'd been already there before. But he didn't know that house, it was the first time he set foot inside, the young man then blamed his fear for this sense of déjà vu.

Yuu was about to go back upstairs when he saw his lover in a corner of the basement.

"Kouyou... Please let's go home now. I don't feel well in here..." Kouyou didn't answer nor moved an inch. "Kou that's not funny... Please turn around!"

Yuu immediately regretted his words when he saw Kouyou's face, or at least he thought it was his lover who was standing in front of him now, with blood flowing out from his orbits and this mad grin on his lips. He saw him take a few steps towards him, threatening the young man with a crowbar, and let out a scream when he felt his bloody hand on his throat. He could feel his fingers pierce his throat and the blood flowing from his fresh wounds, he could clearly see that crowbar dangerously coming nearer from one of his eyes before feeling it going through them. One. By. One.

"Yuu don't leave me like that without warning me! I had the– Yuu?"

But Yuu didn't answer. He was too paralysed to noticed that what he'd seen wasn't real, too paralysed to hear Kouyou calling him. It's only when the man took him in his arms that he finally reacted. His breathing was fast, his eyes full of terror with tears he couldn't stop from running down his cheeks, and his whole body was shaking like a leaf. Yuu was terrified and even Kouyou's soothing words didn't seem to calm him down.

"Home... Want t-to... home!"

"It's my fault, I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Now," Yuu almost yelled.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right."

His face hidden against Kouyou's coat, Yuu didn't notice the grin that was widening his lover's lips. And too afraid, Yuu didn't hear it wasn't Kouyou's voice.


End file.
